User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 15: Maori or Less
Episode 15: Maori or Less Premise: While in New Zealand, the teams either have to bungee jump for fish or do a traditional Maori dance. Dwayne tries to get closer with his son, Devin gets even crazier than before, and Emma makes a huge mistake. Challenge: Either bungee jump off a cliff for fish or perform a traditional Maori dance Winner(s): Josee and Jacques Elimination: None My Favorite Part: "Today's special: ice dancer sandwiches!" This episode was....alright. I still think it's a good episode, but it's a bit close to the meh pile for me. I don't hate this episode, but there isn't much about it that particularly stands out. Except for well...Noah's face after Emma dumps him. Let's talk about the good in this episode first. Sanders actually gets more screen time here! She gets some good moments, like butting in while Ryan and Stephanie were arguing and then saying, "You snooze, you lose!" BURNED! I also liked the parts when MacArthur pushes Sanders off the cliff and when Sanders gets a slapdown from the New Zealand fish. But her best moment in this episode was at the very end when she gets mad about getting third and says, "Today's special: ice dancer sandwiches!" She actually sounds great when she's sassy. I also liked Dwayne and Junior interacting with the surfers and I have to admit that Brody would be great as a guidance counselor. Even though he's not the brightest guy, he really knows how to communicate with people and motivate them. I like that in a guy. Not to mention that hilarious scene of him jumping off the cliff without a bungee cord. I also really liked that part when Geoff and Brody interrupt Noah and Emma's kiss. And we get a Bridgette reference (though I really wish she would've been referenced in Australia itself and made a cameo -___-). And we get a really snarky line from Noah when he says, "If I ever see the surfer dudes kiss, I'll be sure to interrupt them!" Hooray, it's great to bring back the more mature jokes from TDI! I also liked those scenes with Dwayne trying to be cool and even moon-walk, and I did feel sorry for him when Junior said that he wasn't cool. But when they ended up finishing, their hug was very sweet. It was also pretty funny seeing Kitty get annoyed with Emma constantly gushing over Noah. The scene with the ice dancers and the daters was really funny. Stephanie's comment about their frozen butts was hilarious. Not to mention the hilarious way that Josee "burned" Stephanie, and Ryan laughed about it, not supporting her. One nitpick that I have with this episode is that the humor/gags are a bit too repetitive. Stephanie and Ryan continue to fight and their arguments weren't as funny as the previous episodes. The Noah and Emma jokes were cute, but a bit too overplayed in this episode. Devin continues to obsess over Shelly and throw tantrums like a five-year old (seriously, get over it). Soooo, yeah. The gags were a bit too repetitive and there wasn't too much in this episode that stood out, except for some of Sanders's moments. There's nothing wrong with this episode, but it's not very memorable at the same time. Category:Blog posts